


Long Nights

by BunnyFair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Somnophilia, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She spent hours waiting, they were supposed to be home sooner. However, they didn't show up and she went to bed alone. At least she'll get a nice wakeup surprise.





	Long Nights

Seraphina softly hummed a tune as she finished cooking and glanced at the clock, biting her lip. She looked over at the neatly set table and took a deep breath, sliding the food onto a tray. After setting the tray on the center of the table, she gathered up glasses to pour in drinks.

Water for Natasha, tea for Bucky, and a soda for herself. She set the glasses down in their proper spots and sat down, sliding her chair in. She sipped her drink and watched the clock as her foot bounced. They should be home soon.

A half hour passed and she fixed her plate along with the other two.

Another half hour and she ate, the only sounds were her fork meeting the plate and the ice melting in the glasses.

An hour passed and she dumped out the drinks into the sink while putting the food up in a container, her eyes watering.

It took ten minutes to clean up and she shuffled to the bathroom, her eyes watering and biting her lip.

Fifteen minutes in the shower was all it took to wash and shave.

Thirty minutes later, at eleven o'clock, she was curled up around a plush pillow and softly sniffling into it as tears streamed down her cheeks. She dozed into a heavy sleep after five long minutes of crying.  
~~~~~~

Two figures quietly entered the living area at one in the morning, the larger one tasting the cold leftovers while the shorter counted the dishes sitting in the dishwasher. Three plates, three forks, three glasses. Only one occupant.

The two glanced at each other and quietly made their way to the bedroom, setting their bags on the cool hardwood floor. They silently undressed to their underwear and climbed onto the bed.

Natasha smiled and gently pressed kisses along Sera's neck while Bucky guided her to lay on her back, carefully gripping her over her large nightshirt with his metal arm. Natasha tugged the pillow out of her arms and set it aside, gently tugging the shirt over her plump breasts.

Bucky kissed along her sternum and inhaled deeply. softly mumlbing, "I missed this."

Nat carefully guided the shirt off and smiled when Sera grumbled softly. Nat softly mumbled, "I missed her."

Bucky nodded in agreement and kissed around her nipples, feeling them slowly harden near his lips. He smiled slightly and Nat moved down to slide off her panties, kissing her thighs.

Bucky shifted out of Nat's way as Nat settled between her legs and they listened as Sera breathed heavily, her cheeks deeply flushed. Nat glanced up and slowly kissed along her inner thighs, licking them every so often.

Bucky almost lazily played with her chest, licking her nipples and gently tugging the other one between his right thumb and forefinger. Bucky shifted as his boxers tightened and moaned softly when Nat slipped a hand in his boxers, slowly stroking him.

Nat lightly smirked and slowly licked up Sera's clit, glancing up when Sera soft moaned. Bucky shucked off his boxers and kissed her neck, mumbling, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Sera loosely gripped his shoulder and moaned softly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "When'd you get back?"

He smiled and slowly kissed her. "Only a little while ago. We're sorry we're so late. Just relax, we'll take care of you."

She smiled slightly and moaned when Nat sucked on her clit, sliding a finger in. Bucky guided her into a kiss and rubbed her sides. She relaxed and slowly kissed him back, their tongues dancing together.

Nat gripped her thighs as they shook and glanced up, seeing Bucky continue to make out with her while teasing her nipples. Nat lightly smirked and slid in another finger, twisting them ever so slightly to hit that sweet spot. She pressed cloose and inhaled deeply, sucking roughly on her clit.

Sera arched up and moaned loudly, curling her toes as she came hard. Nat lapped it up and slowly moved her fingers, kissing her thigh. "That was beautiful, love."

Sera flushed darkly and returned Bucky's kiss, pulling back to catch her breath. "That was amazing."

Bucky chuckled softly and pulled away. "My turn."

Sera shifted as they moved positions and mumbled, "Let me help."

Nat kissed her and smiled sweetly, pushing her to stay in place as Bucky settled between her legs. "Nope, relax. We're taking care of you."

Sera smiled and kissed her back, moaning into the kiss as Bucky slowly slid in all the way. Bucky moaned softly and slowly moved, gripping her thighs to guide them around his waist. Nat shifted to straddle her stomach and kissed her, massaging her breasts in her hands.

Sera moaned softly and gripped Nat's ass, pulling her close. Nat hummed in surprise and pressed close, moaning softly when a cool metal hand teased her clit. Bucky grinned and tightened his grip on Sera's thigh, thrusting harder.

Nat moaned and arched into Sera, their nipples rubbing together. Sera moaned and gripped her hips, pulling her into a deep kiss. Nat moaned into her and grinded her hips as Bucky played with her clit.

Bucky moaned as he thrusted harder and tightened his grip, roughly fingering Nat. Nat moaned loudly and gripped Sera's waist, pressing close as she came hard. Sera moaned softly and tugged her into a kiss, moaning as Bucky thrusted faster.

Bucky moaned loudly as he came and pressed close, gripping her hips tightly. Nat panted softly and rolled off Sera, settling back. Bucky panted and dropped on Sera's other side, sinking into the mattress.

Sera took a deep breath and mumbled, "I missed you two."

Nat squeezed her hand and laid on her side, loosely hugging her waist. "We missed you."

Bucky nodded and tucked her close, loosely hugging both their waists. "Get some sleep, we'll clean up and cook breakfast in the morning."

Sera yawned and relaxed, her eyelids drooping as she slowly nodded off. "I love you two."

Bucky smiled softly and kissed her temple. "Love you too."

Nat smiled and relaxed, the three dozing into a deep sleep.


End file.
